A Ghost Of Ink
by RiggedPumpkin
Summary: A young criminal fighting for survival encounter's Cinder and they become fast enemies. Now they both hold a grudge against the other. Who will win the grudge match? And what will it cost them and vale? Will the vale police ever prove themselves adequate? Or will the hunter's have to get involved to prevent the grudge match from destroying everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I bloody LOVED writing this! I am looking forward to writing this and A Cursed Life all week! With maybe a short break for some Team Misfit. I would love to get some reviews with what you think about this story. Now enjoy! Oh and warning this story will contain torture and abuse.**

 **Chapter 1: A Ghost Of Ink And A Woman Of Cinder's**

A young girl with pale skin and a long blonde ponytail was looking at a display case. She looked at the large ruby necklace with her light blue eyes. She carefully broke the lock with a thin knife. She wore black finger less gloves on her hands. As she slowly picked the old gem up she grabbed her black bowler hat and placed the gem in it. She smirked as she crept to the next case in her black boots. She wore black slacks and suspenders with a white long sleeved button up shirt.

She gouged the lock of another case and carefully pulled out the jewelry placing it into a nice little bag. Another case had about 40 rings of silver with 4 different types of gems which were quickly added to her bag. She only had a couple more minutes for looting so she quickly gouged another of the big cases and removed a pair diamond rings. She slipped those into her hat with the nice necklace. Then she got another thing of rings. With her time up she quickly left via a rope to the roof.

As she got to the roof she closed the window and ran to one side and jumped over to another roof. She repeated this as the vale police came in at full speed sirens blaring. When they entered they found no sign of how the thief got in or out. The girl laughed a bit as she climbed down and tied the bag to her belt. She carefully made her way to a small building on the boarder of the industrial and agriculture districts. It was tucked in the middle of a bunch of bigger buildings. There she stashed all of the loot in various places.

She pulled out a black scroll and made a call. "Yup it went off without a hitch. I can deliver the items tomorrow at the agreed upon place." She says into her scroll. "Alright that is fine. I look forward to our meeting." A man said on the other side of the call. And the call ended as quickly as it began. The girl yawned and walked over to a cage with a chinchilla in it. She refilled the hay, water and pellets. She also cut up an apple with a slim knife and gave the chinchilla a small piece. "Let's hope this guy fulfills his end of the deal." The girl started to grin thinking about the many possible outcomes of the next night. But she was getting rather tired so she headed to bed.

* * *

The vale police had the jewelry blocked off as they looked for any evidence. It was clear to them it was done by there ghost criminal. However they over the last 4 years they have still found no real evidence on the person. It was like they did not exist. They have never caught them on camera or any eye witnesses they also cant figure out where she gets any of her equipment from. Even the bodies they find sometimes don't give them any useful info. "You know they have to make a mistake eventually." One of the detectives said to his partner. She sighed and took a sip of her coffee. "We have been saying this since shortly after we figured out they were linked together. All we have figured out is they used to work with Giovanni... And that they are not very tall." She says sounding tired both due to the time of night and because of this case.

* * *

Morning came around and the girl got up and got ready for the day. She got dressed after a nice shower and made some eggs bacon and toast. When she finished she grabbed a strange puzzle ring made of about 12 interconnected rings which she reassembled quickly and put it on under her gloves. She went over to her chinchilla and pulled it out and had it sit on her shoulder as she walked for the door. The chinchilla climbed up under her hat. She pulled her long blonde hair back into a ponytail.

She found her way to a small cafe there she saw a strange girl in a red cloak with a taller blonde girl. "I would like a honey latte and croissant." She said tossing some money onto the counter before the cashier gave her the total. They counted it out and handed her some change back. After a few minutes she collected her order and took a seat near the door. She gave just a bit of the bread to her chinchilla as she took a sip of her drink. Then she heard a what sounded like a child gushing over something cute.

When she looked over the girl in red was staring at the chinchilla with glee written all over her face. "That is so cute! What is it? It kinda looks like a mouse and a squirrel or something!" The girl in the cloak said rushing over. "It is a chinchilla, Red. They are a type of rodent." She replied with between sips of hot drink. "Whats its name?" Red asked reaching out to pet the small animal. "Princess." The moment she said that the chinchilla looked up at her. Red started to pet the animal lightly."So cute!" Red said with barely contained glee. "Come on sis I don't think that girl likes us hanging around her." The blonde said watching the only other blonde in the place.

"Observant aren't you Goldilocks?" She asked looking over with disinterest. Goldilocks looked down at the girls hand as she notice a faint glowing from under her glove. Goldilocks grabbed her sister's shoulder and pulled her out of the cafe. "Finally they are gone." She says taking a bite of the croissant. After a little bit she has finished her drink and snack. The chinchilla Princess climbs up to her shoulder as she gets up to leave.

* * *

She walked into a small dust shop late at night. There she walked about browsing till she saw a man in one corner who seemed to be waiting. She discreetly made her way over to him. "Do you prefer parrots of chinchilla's?" She asked getting his attention. "Chinchilla's." He said holding out a brief case. The girl nodded and took it handing over the nice bag with all the loot in it. They both briefly checked what they were just handed.

Then the blonde girl smiled and grabbed her hat pulling out the really nice jewels. The man placed them into the bag and nodded slowly leaving the place. The girl stayed looking around when she heard the door bell again. "Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" A man said to the shop keep. The girl recognized him as Roman Torchwick a rather notorious criminal. "Grab the dust." He said after the shop keeper said something quietly.

The thugs in black behind him all spread out grabbing dust. One of them saw the girl watching them and started walking towards her. "Hand over that case." He said pointing a gun at her. The girl sighed before dashing forward under his gun grabbing his arm and then striking him in the elbow with enough force to break it and twist it up. The man started to yell out in pain as she twisted his fucked up elbow. "If you knew who I was you would have bowed your head and allowed me to leave." She said before pulling a knife from thin air and stabbing him in the back of the head. At this point the rest of the thugs were looking at her weapons out with Roman behind them.

"Do I know you?" Roman asked looking suspiciously at the girl. "Oh yeah! You are Leria that girl I worked with a few times. So you still haven't been caught?" He asks sounding slightly impressed. "Indeed Roman and they don't even know who I am. Now if you would kindly tell these useless low life shits to get the hell out of my way I wont kill them." Leria snarled at them. The knife disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. That was when everyone started looking behind her.

Leria turned around and saw 'Red' behind her looking at everything. "These guys are robbing the place! I had to defend myself against this thug! He accidentally took a shot from one of them as we fought." Leria said looking scared as she pointed. Red looked between them all for a moment then pulled out a big scythe. She charged forward and knocked all the thugs back. Roman grabbed a case of crystals and ran out the door. Red continued to beat the thugs senseless.

Leria watched smirking as the cloaked girl dubbed Red makes short work of the thugs. "Useless indeed." Leria mumbles to herself as she walks over to the shop keeper. He looked at her afraid having heard her earlier conversation. "Sorry but you have to die." She said grinning as she jumped over the counter. She pulled out a knife and cut his throat before jabbing it into the back of one of his eyes. There he knife stabbed a nerve cluster causing him to try and scream in excruciating pain for his last moments.

"A cut of the throat to silence them and a stab to the eye to inflict pain." Leria said to herself still grinning. She quickly vanished the knife and left with her case. As she was leaving she saw an explosion on the roof of a building. Shrugging Leria walked away into the night.

* * *

Leria walked into her small home with her arms full of bags of food. She quickly put it all away and then went to refill Princess' stuff. That was when a knock came at her door. She slowly went to answer it. As she peered out the peephole she saw Roman. She opened the door and immediately a couple of white fang forced there way into the doorway. One of them found there weapon knocked from there hands as they were spun and an arm wrapped tightly around there neck with a knife pointed at her eye.

"Back off if you like this comrade at all." Leria said slowly backing away. "Easy now Leria dear we simply wish to discuss an employment opportunity." Roman said as he walked in past the gun toting white fang. "Then you should have called instead of finding the place I live." Leria said glaring. Then she noticed a woman in a fancy red dress behind Roman. The woman seemed incredibly dangerous to her and caused a shiver to run down her spine. "Who the hell are you?" Leria said as she came up to the front.

"I am your soon to be leader." She said in a seductive voice. "I am not looking for an employer of that kind I don't do long term." Leria said glaring at the woman. "I think you will want to hear her out." Roman said from behind the woman. "Fine make your offer quickly." Leria said getting angrier. "For now all I can tell you is I am gonna be amassing dust. You will be paid well for your services." The woman said. Leria scoffed and brought the knife closer to the sweating and terrified faunas girl.

"I don't like you so I think you should leave. I wont be working for you." Leria said glaring at them all. Roman started to sweat as he back away. The woman looked angry as suddenly a pillar of fire came up from the floor beneath Leria and the faunas. Leria let go of the girl and jumped back out fo the way just in time. But the faunas was scorched and started to scream as the building caught fire. "How dare you decline my offer to join my side. You are nothing but a little brat pretending to be something." The woman said glaring as she made more fire pillars shoot up. Leria dodged them all and pulled out dual revolver's opening fire on the woman. She blocked all of the shots with her hands.

Leria groaned and whistled loudly. Suddenly her ring started glowing intensely and a owl flew in and struck the fiery woman with its talons before landing on Leria's shoulder. "What trouble have you gotten into?" The owl asked looking at Leria with its glowing eyes. "This woman came in acting all important demanding I work for her long term. Bright-Eyes you know I don't do long term so I turned her down. Now she is destroying my home. Get my stuff out while I distract her." Leria said firing rapidly at the woman.

The woman again blocked every shot as the owl flew and open the cage taking Princess out of the house quickly. Leria was losing ground quickly as she was already in the kitchen which was filled with fire. She turned the table over and shot over it hitting Roman and the other faunas a few times. They fell back but the other faunas got trapped as the front of the small house collapsed trapping her with two very pissed off criminals. Leria threw out several bombs which exploded tearing the faunas apart as nails and other things were flung at her rapidly weakening aura.

"So what is your name? I like to know the names of my enemies. It makes it more personal then just that one whore who burned down my home." Leria yelled over the roaring fire that was her home. "Cinder Falls but you wont be making it out of here alive you brat." Cinder said with malice. Leria rolled into her small living room as Bright-Eyes came back in. "Done mistress Leria all of the most important things have been secured. Would you like some help with her?" Leria shook her head and jumped out a window into a roll. The owl following her growing bigger as they got into a more open place as they fled out towards the main road.

Roman shot her a look as she went by. "You work for a stupid whore Roman. If you attempt to stop me I will not hold back." Leria yelled challenging him to fight with her. But all he did was groan as Cinder came out the window and threw a few fire balls at Leria. Bright-Eyes blocks them mid flight before giving her wings a mighty flap throwing dust and small rocks up towards Cinder. As they got onto the main street the fire spread to the buildings on either side.

Cinder was chasing after them till Roman came up behind her and said something to her. Then they got out of there. Leria heard the most likely reason why when she heard sirens blaring. Leria sighed and ran into an alley way and hid behind some stuff as cops and fire trucks drove by at full speed. "Bright-Eyes was anything they could use as evidence left in the house?" Leria asked looking to the owl. It seemed to think as it watched vehicles go by. It was a beautiful gray and black owl.

"Nothing to useful to them. But likely they will have a better understanding of you." Bright-Eyes says with its wise and feminine voice. "I would not worry to much they may not even make the connection. They are not the most competent of law enforcement." Bright-Eyes said with clear mirth in her voice. "That is certainly true." Leria said heading to the secondary hide out. It took her about half an hour to get there as she carefully avoided drawing any attention.

When she arrived she quickly checked over her stuff and found Princess sleeping on the box with her money in it. Bright-Eyes starts to laugh and make owl sounds. "Those strange changing tattoo's are back on your cheeks! And they are currently hearts!" Bright-Eyes says with mirth. Leria drops her smile and glares over at her owl. The tattoo's on her cheeks become skulls. "They do like my cheeks but they have a mind of there own." Leria said as the tattoos moved back out of sight.

Leria breathed a sigh of relief as she sorted through the items. She found her art box and opened it pulling out a art pad and a thing of old style pens. She quickly started drawing up a sword and a shield. After an hour she was satisfied and got up stretching. "Alright lets get some food." Leria said with Princess on one shoulder and Bright-Eyes on the other. She grabbed some food and headed out.

* * *

She arrived at a restaurant she rarely eats at. It is a fairly popular place that served basic things. She always found there food inadequate and greasy. But it was close by and cheap and she was gonna need most of her money. She walked up to the lady who looked at her and then the owl with her. "I am sorry miss but you cant bring your bird in here." The lady said. "Bright-Eyes." Leria said as the owl turned into a taller version of Leria in plain pants and a big T-shirt. "Oh my! I am sorry miss! Truly sorry I had no idea." The lady said weirdly to Bright-Eyes. "Yeah yeah it is fine. A table for two. " Bright-Eyes said to the lady.

She nodded and grabbed silverware and menus leading them to a table right next to Red and Goldilocks. Leria groaned as she sat down and realized she smelled slightly of a house fire. "Why did you not tell me I smell like a house fire?" Leria asked looking at Bright-Eyes with a slight glare. "You did not ask." Was Bright-Eyes answer. Leria looked over the items and immediately settled on what she wanted. When there waitress came back they both ordered. Leria ordered a burger and fries and Bright-Eyes ordered fish N' chips.

As they waited two milk shakes were brought out. Leria's was strawberry and Bright-Eyes was vanilla. "At least the shakes are tasty." Leria said as Princess came up out of her shirt and up under her hat. "Oh hey your the chinchilla girl! I am glad you are okay!" Red said looking over. Bright-Eyes looked over smiling. "Hello who are you? How did you meet such a nice looking girl? I thought you were not into relationships." Bright-Eyes said teasing. The roaming tattoo's on Leria came up to her cheeks as twisted angry heads.

"Oh those are weird tattoos how do they move?" Goldilocks asked as Red just blushed about Bright-Eyes joke. Leria glared across her table. "For your information I ran into her while at a cafe then again at a dust shop mid robbery. I have barely said a few words to her. And no I am not interested in a relationship with her. And my tattoo's move because they are actually linked to my aura and essentially have a mind of there own." Leria said glaring at each person as needed.

Then before anyone could say anything everyone's food came out and was placed in front of them. Leria started to eat clearly annoyed as Bright-Eyes giggle a bit. Ruby just looked around awkwardly as Goldilocks chuckled a bit as well. "So could she not see those weird tattoo's on your face? Because I think most people would react to those glaring monster heads." She said chuckling some more. "Only those with unlocked aura can see them." Leria said before eating some more fries.

"Oh by the way I am Ruby and this is Yang." Ruby said to the occupants of the table next to her. "Oh how delightful to meet you two. My grumpy sister here is Leria and I am Bright-Eyes." She said with a smile. "Nice to meet the two of you." Ruby said smiling back. Leria just rolled her eyes and kept eating. After a few tense minutes of everyone just eating Bright-Eyes speaks up. "So are you two here for Beacon?" Bright-Eyes asked looking them over. "Yup my sister got in and was here with her. But then after that robbery I got accepted two years early!" Ruby said excitedly. Leria rolled her eyes and took a big bite of her burger.

"This food is as poorly cooked and greasy as I remember. Bright-Eyes remind me later to pick up some food before we go home. We cant eat out for a while. Also we are gonna be tight on money for a while. So no more of that soap you love for a while." Leria said before another big bite of burger. Bright-Eyes eyes go wide and owl like and start to glow. "You cant be serious Leria! It is not that expensive! And what about your damn special inks? And that drink you make? Are those cut off as well?" Bright-Eyes asked almost glaring. "It depends how much I have to spend before my next job. Now finish your food." Leria said glaring back.

* * *

Leria stood in juniors club waiting for him to take note of her. When he finally did he quickly walked over. "Hey what can I do for you? Are you here inquiring about work or info?" He asked as he fixed her a center of attention as fast as he could. When he finished he poured it out into a glass and handed it to her. She took a sip before looking back up to him. "Both I want to know everything you know about Roman and the white fang. Also anything you know about a woman named Cinder Falls. And I am gonna need more jobs then normal. I have a whore to crush." Leria said downing her drink. "You know it is illegal to serve alcohol to a minor..." Leria said following him to his office.

Once there he quickly set out on finding all the requested info. "Alright Roman seems to have been quiet till the other day. But it sounds like he is hold up in a warehouse. And white fang have been coming into vale in surprising number's in the last few weeks. And no clue who Cinder Falls is. Someone is looking to acquire a famous painting here in vale. Some lady is looking for a criminal guide for a deal in the city. Some bandits want dust and are willing to pay. Oh and someone wants an illegal brothel owner to be put down. But that one is very suspicious." He finally looks back up to see Leria feeding a cracker to Princess.

"I will take all of those jobs. And mind sending me the info and where the white fang and Roman have specifically been spotted?" Leria said tossing a stack of lien to him. He caught it and counted it out. "Alright fine. Same scroll?" He asked prepping to send the info Leria just nodded. "Alright now if that is all could I get back to business?" He asked receiving another nod. He got up and left with the money and Leria right behind him. Leria left and looked over the info. "He needs some better spy's..." Leria said with a sigh.

* * *

Leria sat in a park with owl on one shoulder and chinchilla on the other. A lady was walking along when she looked at the bench and took a seat. "About time you showed up. I was getting impatient..." Leria said glancing over briefly. "Do you know the bakery called The Muffin Man? My deal is happening there. I want you to set up my security people and then sit in the shop. The deal is happening in 3 days." The woman said softly.

"Alright consider it done. Bright-Eyes go and survey things. I will be there before long." Bright-Eyes nods and fly's off. Leria got up and accepted a small package and left. She put the package in her hideout and headed for the museum. There she noted every camera security guard and the entire layout in her head. After and hour she had enough info to make a plan to get in. And she successfully convinced some of the people working there she was a nice young girl just looking to learn about art.

After that she headed to meet up with Bright-Eyes. When she did she noted down the best spots to put people to take her employer out. She looked into how to get onto the roof of the place across the street. She made note to send a guy up there after the meeting starts. As well as post a guy in the alley next to the bakery and a few guys in a car parked down the street. "Anything else Bright-Eyes?" Leria asks looking around. "The sky light." Was her reply Leria nodded and looked up at it. Then she ordered a muffin and left. As she ate the muffin she formulated plans for the heist and how to prep for it.

* * *

The day of the meeting has arrived and she has sent out the instructions via the ear piece and scroll provided with half her payment in the package. Then she took a seat as a teen girl with red hair and in a cute but silly uniform came up to her. "Hello and welcome to The Muffin Man! What would you like?" She asked super peppy. Leria could feel the tattoos form into one bigger one on her cheek. The girl did not seem to notice it though. "Three of whatever muffin you recommend and a banana shake. Also a cup of green tea." Leria said as Bright-Eyes walked in wearing black slacks and a gray long coat.

She joined Leria at her table and they both sat quietly. After a couple of minutes there employer walked in with a man. And old associate of Giovanni. They walked over to a table right next to the door. Both of them had a guard with them. One in a nice black suit and the other in a cheaper tan one that looked tacky on him. "Oh hey you know him." Bright-Eyes said. "Yeah and he is the type who rarely upholds his end unless forced to. Thus why I don't work with him." Leria said quietly as the redhead brought there order to them with an extra heart shaped personal cake. She placed the cake in front of Leria winking to her with a big smile. "Why do people find me so damn attractive?" Leria said after the girl was well out of ear shot.

Leria sighed and started eating the cake. It was actually really good. When she looked over at the menu she noticed it was by far the most expensive thing other then the bigger items like full cakes. But she could understand why it was. The cake was perfect from top to bottom. Not a single part of it had an imperfection. It was a great strawberry cake. "Damn this is good cake." She said as the tattoos on her face separated and become pink hearts as she ate the cake.

"I am guessing you have fallen in love with the cake." Bright-Eyes said with mirth and barely contained giggles. "If you had your own money you could get one and see why." Leria said as she took another bite as she watched the meeting through a few small surveillance devices. As she looked at her scroll she saw one of the black suit guys take out a sniper across the street. He then took up the sniper and surveyed the area. Another camera showed a small scuffle finishing up in the alley.

The final camera though showed a group of hired thugs on the roof standing over a couple of dead black suit guys. "Shit Bright-Eyes roof is compromised code Mercy." Leria said waving the redhead over. "I need a travel box and cup for my stuff and quick." The girl nodded and rushed getting her the requested things and handing them to her. Leria put the cake in one then the muffins in the other. Then she put her shake in the travel cup. She handed the girl money and headed for the door. As she got to the door she tipped her hat. The black suit guy with there employer stood up and grabbed the scum pulling him out with them.

The thug followed and glared. "Let go of the boss." He said as Bright-Eyes slammed him in the back performing a special aura strike. He was thrown to the ground and lost the ability to move. "Damn this guy is weak. Most people are only momentarily stunned. He is like paralyzed." Leria rolled her eyes as there car approached. The hired thugs though chose then to jump from the roof down next to them. "You are not going anywhere with him." There leader said a sword in his hands. Leria scoffed and pulled out a bomb.

"One more step and we all go." Leria said holding a button down on the bomb. "This is equipped with a dead mans switch. It is definitely strong enough to kill most of us." Leria said glaring at them and there employer. As the car arrived everyone but the hired thugs and Bright-Eyes got in. Bright-Eyes smiles and charges in delivering a palm strike to there leader's chest. He suddenly felt like he was having a heart attack. He was clutching his chest for a moment. Then he got a grip over himself and stood back up.

"She uses tricks." He said swinging his sword a few times quickly. Bright-Eyes dodged them till the last one which she blocked with her bare hand. The guy looked at her strangely. She just smiled and bent his blade with her hand. As she did this she suddenly became a sinister demon looking thing. The men looked at her in fear. "What the hell are you? Some kinda monster?" She laughed a bit as some of them fled immediately. Then she reached out and grabbed there leader by the head and squeezed it till he started screaming. Then she crushed it killing him. As she dropped the body the rest of the people ran and someone in the shop screamed looking at the dead body.

Bright-Eyes turned into an owl and flew away. Leria was in a nice car with three black suits her current employer and a scumbag. "So what are you gonna do with me?" The scum asked. "Why renegotiate our old deal. You hand over the requested items or we kill you and take the items. Either way we get what we want. So I suggest you reevaluate how much your life is worth." The lady said pulling a gun out. "Fine name a place." He said unhappily. The lady named a place and he sent the message.

After a bit of driving they came to the place. And Leria hopped out and grabbed the box barely managing to get it back to the car and load it up. She carefully checked it for any form of trap finding no sign she pulled the scum out and pointed a knife at him. "Do you really want to let this scum live?" Leria asked watching the man in front of her slowly remember her. "You were Giovanni's little play thing. What the hell is a little slut like you-" Before he could finish Leria stabbed him in the eye purposely avoiding killing him.

He started screaming clutching his eye in pain as Leria stabbed him repeatedly in every spot she knew of that hurt but would not be very deadly. After about a minute of this she slashed his throat. Then she climbed back into the vehicle as everyone stared at her. "Well that was psycho. But here is the rest of your payment." The lady handed another package over. Leria checked it over and opened it. And sure enough there was her money. They dropped her off on a random street.

* * *

Leria watched the museum from the roof. The moment the patrol passed she opened the door and zipped down on a rope. She activated a device as she crept to the case. She pulled out a knife and carefully cut the front panel out. She slowly lowered it to the ground then carefully moved the painting into a large case made specifically for it and its frame. Then she heard footsteps and turned around. There was a security guard. She replaced the knife with a revolver and shot him in the head. He fell over as the alarm sounded and the place went into lock down. Leria quickly climbed out just before the sky lights were locked down. She quickly left as police rushed onto the scene.

She met up with her employer and showed them the painting briefly. He handed over a case. She checked it over and then handed him the painting. "Nice doing business with you. Now I recommend you get out of here." Leria said turning to leave. "Already have it set up. We will likely never meet again young lady." He said leaving. Leria rolled her eyes as she left. When she got to her hideout she stashed her money away and fed Princess. She then stripped her clothes and laid down on the bed.

Bright-Eyes giggled and sat down on the edge of the bed. She started to trace one of the 6 knife tattoo's on her back as well as some of her scar's. She then moved onto the tattoo's of Leria's guns between the knives. "Still on guard since your meeting with that Cinder lady?" Bright-Eyes asked patting her back gently. The tattoo's faded as she released her aura and calmed herself. "Something about her bothered me. She is not normal." Leria said unhappily. "Yeah and neither are you." Bright-Eyes said. "Plus you do have me an ace in the hole so to speak." She said smiling before turning back into her natural form of an owl. She flew to the bed post as Princess curled up against Leria. And they all went to sleep.

 **End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So I would love some feedback on this first part with the cops investigation. Do you like it? Hate it? Think it could use some work? Anyways I adore this story. I loved writing so I hope at least some of you enjoy it.  
** **  
Chapter 2: One Step Closer To There Goals**

"Detective Cinnabar do you really believe the Ghost is involved with this dust robbery gone wrong?" Her partner asked as they examined the body of the shop keeper. "The Ghost rarely works directly with others. But this shop keeper and the thug were both killed in a manner similar to Ghost victims. So I think Ghost happened to be here during the crime." Cinnabar said sipping some of her coffee. "Detective Brown is that girl still here? I would like to speak with her." Brown got up and thought for a moment before rushing off.

He came back a few minutes later with a girl in a red cloak. They stood out of view of any of the bodies. "So did you see anyone other then the shop owner and thugs?" Cinnabar asked notepad out. "Oh there was a girl around my age. Said the robber's were attacking her and in the fight the dead thug got shot by his partner's. I guess she left while I pursued that orange haired guy." She said looking thoughtful. "Can you give me a description of her?" Cinnabar asked ready to write anything useful down.

"Well she owns a chinchilla. She is also blonde with pale skin. She wears a cute bowler hat. She had on slacks suspender and a long sleeved button up shirt. That is all I can think of I hope she is okay." Ruby said before Brown lead her away back to Glynda the huntress. Cinnabar sighed and left with Brown for the station.

* * *

Cinnabar stood looking at all the case files for the criminal code named Ghost. She meticulously laid out all the evidence on a table and cork board. The earliest crime believed to be committed by Ghost was six years ago. Somehow someone slipped into a sealed room and stole a council member's prized jewelry as well as some rather sensitive info. Info that allowed Giovanni to blackmail them into helping him stay under the radar.

The one that earned the nick name though was a year later. Someone took out every camera in that same council member's house. After that the councilor went missing for a few days. When he showed back up he refused to say anything about who took him. He referred to them as a Ghost of Ink. But he was the only person to see the criminal as far as they know. He then retired shortly after and disappeared.

Then there was a murder's of people that all involved some very questionable circumstances. But do to the fact they were criminals the cases were put lower on the priority list. But thin knives were used in each of them. But later some not so bad people were found killed in the same way. The bodies and thefts started piling up till they lead them to Giovanni. During the raid on his hideout he was choked to death with small hands. But he was known for buying young slaves and using them for all kinds of terrible things.

After that the crimes continued but at a much higher level of proficiency. The amount of evidence went from enough to discover they worked for Giovanni to only knowing they are small. And even that was in question do to how little they knew. They never figured out where this criminal was hiding out. They never stayed at the scene of the crime long enough for the police to arrive. Never left witnesses and always took care of security systems.

The closes they got was when a bunch of old associates of Giovanni were massacred. They were brutally killed by a small assailant and from what they can tell some kinda large owl. But whatever it was tore them apart leaving bits all over the old mansion of Giovanni. They never did find all of the parts of some of those bodies. But they lost that opportunity as the biggest piece of evidence was stolen before it could be analyzed. It was clothing believed to belong to the Ghost.

* * *

Cinnabar woke up to Brown throwing the door open. "Come quickly! There was a fire of a small house in the industrial district. Now I know normally that is not our thing. But get this the police on the scene found owl feather's near the scene. They look identical to the ones from the Industrial Manor Massacre! The fire is supposedly dealt with. I bet you can find out how the Ghost is linked to that place!" He said excitedly. Cinnabar jumped up grabbed her jacket and ran out the door and straight for the front door grabbing a cup of coffee in the officer's lounge on her way out. She took sips as she got in and waited for her partner to start driving. She was way the hell to tired to drive.

When they arrived Cinnabar jumped out as the car was stopping. She went straight to the building and climbed in the window since the front was caved in. She immediately started looking around the place. She found a cage with a bunch of chinchilla things around the table it was on. Next thing she found was a box full of used art books all containing things drawn entirely with ink. As Brown came in She handed the box to him. "Have all of these looked through." She said finding her way to a journal.

When she opened it up and started reading she quickly became disgusted. The things detailed in it were horrible. The level of detail described was intense and each person in it was referred to by name in the end. But in the back of it was a long list of names. Some crossed off some not. But she recognized a lot of the names that were marked off. They were victims of the Ghost of Ink most of the names were from the massacre. When Brown came back in Cinnabar closed the journal.

"I think we hit a treasure trove. If this does not help us find her then nothing can. This beats those clothes by a long shot. But I am concerned as to who found her and caused this to happen in the first place." Cinnabar said as she continued searching the house for a few hours. Ultimately she did not find anything else of value but it could help to illuminate what kind of person this Ghost was.

* * *

Cinnabar found herself out front of a bakery looking at a man who had his head crushed. He was a hired thug. Leader of a small group of them in fact. They were decently well known. But now there leader lay in a pool of piss, shit, blood and brains. Cinnabar walked into the bakery and sat with a young girl who was working there. "So was there a young blonde with a bowler hat?" Cinnabar asked getting a nod from the red headed girl. "Alright Anything you can tell me about what was happening while she was here would be much appreciated." Cinnabar said sitting patiently.

"She came in and ordered. Then this guy came in he was shifty. But he was here with a lady in a dress with a man in a nice suit next to her. They all left shortly before that guy and his men jumped down. Then the older blonde turned into some kinda monster and killed him." The girl said nearly vomiting remembering the sounds and sight of the mans head being crushed. "That is enough for now." Cinnabar said getting up to check out the roof. There she found two dead guys. They looked to be from Vacuo.

A while later they were called into a warehouse. There she saw another person from the list. She pulled out the journal and read the entry with him. Apparently he had rather disgusting taste in partner's. Cinnabar could not bring herself to feel any sympathy for this man. He looked like a victim from some slasher movie. He clearly suffered at the hands of a very angry Ghost. "I cant blame her for wanting to slowly cut this one to death. If this journal is accurate then he was a disgusting slug in human clothes." Cinnabar said with contempt. "It is still murder though." Brown said looking around.

* * *

The next night Cinnabar was looking at a rope a missing painting and a dead guard. The guard was taken out with one shot to the head. The rope must have been left do to the lock down protocol. But they knew how she got in this time. "Alright have some of the cops ask about the blonde girl." Cinnabar said to Brown. He nodded and left as Cinnabar looked through her notes. She couldn't help but feel like this was only the beginning. She was sure it was gonna get a lot more bloody before the end.

* * *

It was three days after the painting heist. Leria was finally relaxed after her encounter with Cinder. And Bright-Eyes was off on one of her mysterious get away's. Leria stood across from Junior in his club. "Any new info?" Leria asked as she drank another ridiculous sounding drink. "You know I hate alcohol right? One of these days your gonna find a knife in your eye for all this." Leria said watching Junior roll his eyes. She sighed and got up leaving.

She went to a location she set up for a meeting about a truck. After a bit a man showed up gun in hand pointing at Leria. Leria snarled at him a bit before handing him a letter. He opened it and read it. "Fine little girl you have convinced me." He said handing the keys over. Leria took them and climbed in starting the truck and driving off towards a warehouse. After a bit she arrived and parked just out of sight. She climbed out and crept up to the side door.

She rushed in and stabbed two guards in backs of there heads as they sat there looking at security camera's. Leria then turn the camera's off and crept over to the door to the warehouse itself. She quietly crept through and climbed up some crates peering out watching for guards. She saw three around the place. Leria crept around and slashed the throats of each one. When that was done she went and quickly moved the truck into position. She started loading crates of dust into the truck.

After about an hour of this Leria was getting exhausted. That was when she saw white fang come into the warehouse from the side. They saw her and immediately opened fire. Leria pulled her guns out and opened fire on them. "How in the hell did you guys pick this specific warehouse to rob?" Leria yelled as she put 12 shots in one of the white fang. That was when she was nearly blown up by a few blasts from what was likely Roman's weapon. "Come on little Ghost why don't you just face the music. If you apologize she may even forgive you!" Roman shouted before taking a shot to his head. It knocked him off his feet but he was mostly fine. Leria quickly got into her truck.

She started driving off as Roman and the white fang snatched up some dust in there own get away truck. After a while Leria found her way to the meeting place. There a bunch of men started unloading the vehicle. One of them came up to the driver side door with a couple of cases. Leria checked the cases to make sure there was no kind of traps. She climbed out and left with the cases getting odd looks from the men. "So what are you like there trap sniffer or something?" One of the scummier men asked.

Leria turned looking pissed off as ink collected in her hand and formed a gun. "Normally I do that much quicker but I wanted you to get the point. I can make anything I want. Except money, food and a few other things like that." Leria said as the man backed away. "Look he is an idiot." The leader said handing Leria a few jewels clearly as an apology. Leria rolled her eyes putting her gun back on her back as a tattoo. "I will call it good." Leria said leaving quickly to avoid interacting with them more then she needs to.

When she finally got home she took care of Princess then promptly passed out on her bed.

* * *

Leria stood on a roof looking down at a place that was supposedly a brothel. But despite how it looked it did in fact seem suspicious as Junior had mentioned. Bright-Eyes was down there in the disguise of a scummy man looking for some 'fun'. Bright-Eyes noticed there attempts to watch her without looking like they were. She smiled revealing ugly teeth. She walked up to a lady and put an arm around her. "So how much for some 'fun'?" The woman backed away quickly and started reaching for a gun. "Oh my you are not cops? Well this is embarrassing. I thought for sure you were cops. Oh well guess I lost that bet. So are you here for any particular reason?" Bright-Eyes asked adopting her combat ready older Leria form.

The lady and everyone else pointed there guns at Bright-Eyes ready to shoot. That was when Cinder came out. "Who are you? I was told Leria liked to take these kinds of jobs. Oh well you look a lot like her. Sister maybe?" And with that a few fire balls flew at Bright-Eyes. Each of them were deflected into the other people. The dust bullets started to fly by as Bright-Eyes flipped back a few times. Her hands turned into clawed monstrous killing tools. She immediately cleaved one of the weak thugs in half there small bit of aura almost useless against Bright-Eyes power.

Leria pulled out a picture of a hang glider and the ink suddenly floated off and formed the item. Leria then hang glided down to the roof of the building. The sounds of the fighting made it clear Bright-Eyes already found them out. Likely meaning it was amateur hour. Then she smelled smoke and pulled out a picture of a bomb forming it and placing it on the roof. After she stepped far enough away it blew up blasting a hole in the roof.

She then leaned over the hole and opened fire with dual revolver's. The high powered ink shots shredding the weak aura's. She then dropped down right onto a thug dragging them self along on the ground. Leria heard a snap as she landed causing her to grin. "Oh the guest of honor is finally here!" Cinder said seductively. Leria rolled her eyes and shot the thug under her to ensure there death. Then she got back to shooting other thugs.

Leria jumped behind a heavy table and shot the thugs cowering behind it in the heads silencing them immediately. That was when a fire ball blasted a hole in the table. Leria shrugged and started firing out of it hitting thugs where it still hurts even with aura. The neck and head. Also the privates. In a matter of minutes most of the thugs were dead or dying. Cinder though had set the place ablaze and it was starting to become unstable.

Leria took a deep breath and headed for the only way out that was not on fire and blocked. She jumped out the window as Cinder threw fire balls out after her. Leria ducked behind a car and started firing back. She focused and made the shots more volatile causing them to burst as they hit Cinder in all her soft spots. Cinder shouted in shock as she was thrown to the ground the building falling down around her. Bright-Eyes stepped over her and grimaced. "You hold a power in you that is not meant for the likes of you. However it is incomplete for now. I recommend you leave here and never return if you survive the building falling down on you." Bright-Eyes said making a long spike which she drove through Cinder's leg into the ground pinning her. She then left through the window and met up with Leria as Cinder screamed in anger and pain.

"Lets get out of here!" Bright-Eyes said picking Leria up and walking away from the place. "I hope she dies in there but I get the feeling she will survive." Leria said after a while. "Yup she has part of a very old power inside her. It is where her power's come from. And likely at least part of her goal in Vale. But you have me your very own old power." Bright-Eyes said standing tall and looking confident. "So what I am supposed to rely on you to always be around when I need you?"Leria asked before scoffing.

Bright-Eyes rolled her eyes and produced a vial of a strange glowing substance. Leria took and looked at it. "That could be added to your tattoo's and it _may_ help you out. Also you could add some more weapons to your arsenal. Plus you still have tricks you have yet to use. I don't see why you have not used them yet." Bright-Eyes said smiling at her little master. "You know I wanted to kill you at first. But I have grown fond of you in some ways. I like to think I made you what you are today." She said letting Leria down to her feet. Leria just scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I don't use them because they were to conspicuous before. But now things are much more dangerous and much less quiet. I will start making them in the morning. Happy now? And any idea's what weapons to add?" Leria said as they arrived at one of the many small 'clean up' point Leria had around town. She used the large bottles of water to wash ash and blood from her body before changing into some jeans an a plain black shirt. "Now lets go home. You should change into something more discreet." Leria said to Bright-Eyes with her demon hands out. "Oh fine." Was her reply as she changed to a small barn owl and perched on her master's shoulder.

* * *

Leria found herself laying on her stomach as Bright-Eyes added that strange ink to her tattoo's. After a bit that was finished and Bright-Eyes moved on to adding the shield in below it all. It took her a while but when she finally finished it Leria had access to a shield at any time. Then just below that she put in a gun sword. Right after she finished Leria get up and went over to an art pad and started drawing a sphere with legs and a camera coming out. The moment she finished it she used her power to make the image real. The ink came up and formed a sorta walking sensor ball. Leria nodded to it and it immediately left.

Leria repeated that about 7 more times before drawing something else. This time it was basically an Atlesian knight with a few distinct changes. When she finished it and made it the thing walked over to an empty corner and curled up. Where the original had glowing red from the dust powering it this thing had flowing black ink. Leria yawned exhausted and got up getting dressed and leaving with her animal companions. As she left she put on her favorite hat.

She found her way to a sandwich place and as she walked in she saw Ruby with three people. One of them was Yang her sister another was in all white and was clearly from money. The third one with her wore black and white and seemed to be hiding something. After Leria and Bright-Eyes got there sandwiches Ruby noticed them and waved them over. Bright-Eyes grinned and dragged Leria over sitting her right next to Ruby. "So how have you been? Have you heard the news talk about this Ghost of Ink person? Apparently they found an old journal belonging to her. They also believe she has gotten into a grudge match with another criminal." Ruby said before taking a sip of her drink.

"I am fine. And I don't have a TV to watch it on. My TV broke a little while back." Leria said giving a bit of bread to Princess who was peeking out from under her hat. The girl in black and white watched her strangely. "What is wrong girl cat got your tongue?" Leria said giving the black bow girl a knowing look. The girl shrunk back from Leria's gaze. Ruby seemed to suddenly remember her manner's. "Oh this is Blake and Weiss. Blake Weiss meet Leria and Bright-Eyes I keep bumping into them. It is actually kinda weird." Ruby said as Yang chuckled slightly.

"Sis you make it sound like they are stalking you. But I am pretty sure Leria does not like have any interest in people." Yang says getting some odd looks. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you I guess." Weiss said to the strange duo. "So we have a stray cat, an heiress, a blonde and a sweet little red reaper." Bright-Eyes said earning a bunch of strange looks. "Bright-Eyes stop messing around and eat. We don't have long before we need to get back to work. We cant waste to much time." Leria said before taking a sip of her drink.

"What is it you two do?" Weiss asked looking at them. "Well I have to do a few tattoo's and she has to plan some stuff out. We need to move to avoid an annoying lady who really has it out for us." Bright-Eyes said before taking a bite of her sandwich. "So are you a tattoo artist or something?" Yang asked looking them over. For some reason Leria seemed smaller then usual. "Uh Leria did you like shrink or something?" Yang asked trying to figure out why she seemed smaller then before.

"No I am giving Leria a tattoo or two. She is her actual size right now. She is self conscious about it though so typically we make her seem more normal. Her growth has halted do to an incident some time ago." Bright-Eyes said as Leria glared angrily at her looking about ready to punch her. "Oh well sorry for bringing it up." Yang said getting a sigh from Leria as she crossed her arms. "So what if I look like a kid..." Leria mumbled clearly unhappy about this revelation.

Leria quickly finished her food and got up storming out. Bright-Eyes chuckled a bit. "Well I am gonna get out of here. It was nice running into all of you. I have an angry girl to tattoo." She says waving as she leaves with her food and drink. "Well those two just seem to get weirder every time we meet. The older one treats everything like a joke. And well Leria just seems to have no interest in anyone." Yang said before getting back to eating. "True but I kinda think she is cute." Ruby said and then immediately started blushing. "Ruby has a crush on Leria!" Yang said teasingly. "Oh shut up Yang!" Ruby said pouting. The whole table starts laughing a bit.

* * *

Leria stepped into a bank wearing a black cloak and mask. Behind her was 4 of the ink knights she made the last few days. Each one was armed with an assault rifle. They moved out quickly as the camera's and alarms were all knocked out by an EMP device in Leria's hand. Just as the security started rushing out of there camera room the ink knights stormed in and quickly restrained them. Leria found the guard who was out on patrol and slipped a knife up through his skull as he reached for his gun.

Leria then met up with the ink knights and nodded to them. They snapped the necks of each of the guards. Then they headed for the vault door. Once there Leria pulled out a picture and made the special device placing it on the vault door. Then she turned it on and it started burning a hole in the vault door slowly. "Keep a look out. A security team should be here soon to check up on them. After that we only have a few minutes before the police will arrive." She said as Bright-Eyes flew in and landed on her shoulder.

"So the device works?" Bright-Eyes asked. Leria nodded as they watched the vault door heat up as a hole was burned into it. "Seems like it. Normally something like this would take a ton of flame dust. But well we are essentially cheating." Leria said as the device finished and fell off. She turned it back into ink and pulled the vault open. That was when the ink knights got into a fire fight with the security team. "Bring the truck around to the side. I will deal with these weaklings." Leria said creating her improved revolver's.

When she got to the main room she saw the security guys peeking out from behind a counter with various forms on it. Her ink knights were around the room firing at the security team. As one peeked up Leria shot him the shot tore up his aura knocking him down. Then Leria jumped over the counter and landed near the door. She fire three shots at each one. The first two take out there aura and the third shreds flesh and organs killing them. "Nice that weird ink definitely improved my guns." Leria said happily.

"Alright start moving the money." Leria said walking with the ink knights into the vault. Bright-Eyes joined them and they started loading the money into there truck. After a few minutes they had loaded up enough and jumped into the truck leaving.

They found there way to a very shady man and handed him the keys. "Alright you have yourself a deal. I will sign the deed over to you immediately. Well to your new fake identity. But you now officially own this here establishment. You know what I like about working with you? You don't give things the same value as other people do." He said handing over all the required info and so on to make it look legit. "Yeah yeah I have things to set up." Leria said using the key to unlock the door to the oddly named tattoo parlor. It was called 'The Ink Palace' and had recently shut down.

Bright-Eyes and the ink knights loaded the money into a different truck before climbing back into Leria's truck. "Just so you know I will kill you if anyone hears about this place from you." Leria said locking the door again before getting in her truck. "Don't worry at the amount you paid I wont even be in vale after tonight." He said as he and his men got ready to leave immediately. Leria got back to her hideout and loaded her stuff into the truck. Including 6 more ink knights.

* * *

Leria moved into an office like room in the back with a door to a stair case heading up to a small home above the tattoo parlor. Bright-Eyes worked on fixing up the tattoo rooms as the ink knights hunker down in a room next to the office. Leria set up Princess' cage in her apartment. She made furniture for her apartment and office. She put the money she had from other jobs into a wall safe that she promptly covered with a large board of ink drawings.

Leria went to the lobby and placed a sign saying now hiring in the window. She had no plans to actually hire any random walk ins but she definitely wanted the place to seem as legit as possible. She finished setting up the furniture and headed for bed.

When morning came around Leria headed to the store with Bright-Eyes. They purchased food and other basic things and got back just in time to find some lady with tattoo's standing out front. Leria pushed past her and unlocked the door walking in with Bright-Eyes. "So when will this place be open?" The lady asked watching them. "Not sure yet when we are done hiring enough people to actually run the place probably." Leria said before closing the door and locking it.

She took the stuff straight up to her apartment. There she made some bacon eggs and cheese breakfast wraps. Bright-Eyes ate two while Leria ate one. They ended up sitting in the waiting area of the tattoo parlor. After a while Leria received a call on her scroll. "Junior what is the purpose of your call? Did you hear the news about my plans or something?" Leria asked.

"I heard you opened a tattoo parlor and figured you would like someone who wont ask questions to work there. I figured this was a good way to deal with two potential issues. I know someone who would be willing to work there. I will send them over around lunch time. So you are finally out of the industrial district. I never took you for the ambitious sort. Guess I was wrong though." Junior said. "Alright I guess. I was always planning to do this eventually. Just planned to do it much later on. But Cinder has forced me to move my plan forward ahead of schedule. So if that is all I should be getting back to this whole planning things out." Leria said only waiting a moment before hanging up.

* * *

Leria opened the door for a woman who must have been the person Junior sent. A strange woman with white hair and white bunny ears is there. "So you the one Junior sent?" Leria asked stepping out of the way letting the woman in. "Yup though I don't really like him. Then again I honestly don't like men. Is that gonna be an issue?" She asked walking with Leria to the back office. As they both took there seats Leria watched the person she may be hiring.

"I don't care just don't be disrespectful unless they are first. If that happens Bright-Eyes would be more then happy to put a bit of fear in them. So you are willing to work here in the front of a tattoo parlor that is a cover for a soon to be coming criminal group?" Leria asked pulling out a cookie from a tin. "Yeah I don't really mind. So do you expect much in the way of actual business from this place?" The woman asked. "I don't know we wont really do any advertising but I am sure we will get a few people. And if they like our work we might get a decent amount of traffic. The position will be under the table and the hours will be evenings mostly." Leria said eating a cookie.

"Alrighty. You know you look like a child right?" She asked earning a glare from Leria. "I am aware of that fact. I do not physically age properly anymore." Leria said standing up and heading for the front. As they entered the front of the place Leria spoke up. "So that desk is where you will work. You get to set it up however you want." Leria said leading her new employee out. She locked it up behind them. That was when Bright-Eyes showed up suddenly picking Leria up and putting her on her shoulder.

"You know this girl is only 14 so she is only a tiny bit older then she looks. Funny how she ended up a feared criminal and owner of a tattoo parlor. Nice to meet you I am Bright-Eyes I will be the one doing the tattoo's. What is your name?" She said as Leria smacked the top of her head. "I am Snow which is hilarious to some people." Was Snow's response. "Well I will likely tease you about it later. But just know this I mock tease and basically do anything at all to other's to amuse myself. Which is why I love to point out her issues with being small. And make sure everyone knows about it." She says before Leria punches her in the head. "Shut up." Leria snarled out.

They then left as White shrugged and watched them leave. "What an odd pair. Oh well this will piss Adam off and that is good enough for me." Snow said going her own separate way. Leria and Bright-Eyes ended up at a restaurant with a possible addition to there team. "So you want me to belittle myself by working for some tiny ex slave girl? I know who you are. I saw you in Giovanni's mansion sometimes. You have not grown much since then. And trust me I know his primary use for slaves." The lead guy said.

That was when he felt a blade lightly press into his thigh. He instantly quieted as he glared across the table. "I think you should beg her for forgiveness. I doubt you will get the job though. But you will get to continue breathing." Bright-Eyes said moments before a couple of waiter's brought there food over. They quickly placed the food down and backed away from the thugs. The one who gave Bright-Eyes and Leria there food gave them a sympathetic look and a small smile.

After they left the man spoke up. "You know you are not the first person to make me an offer recently. So I think this meeting is done. I doubt you are dumb enough to try anything in this restaurant in broad day light." And with that he dropped some cash on the table and got some container's to take there food with them. They left in a hurry as Leria started eating her meal with Bright-Eyes. "Well his loss. I bet we end up running into him again within the week." Bright-Eyes said between bites.

Leria finished her food rather quickly and then ordered a couple of deserts. When they came out Leria ate them quickly and stood up as Bright-Eyes finished her food. "You know most people would be jealous of the fact you cant put on weight. But then again it is all linked to the fact you are essentially cursed. In exchange for power and my services you are cursed to be eternally bound to me unable to physically change. Oh and there is the fact you are not exactly human anymore. And the fact that pure water hurts you now. Oh the things I put in our contract just to make your life worse. Anyways we can go now." Bright-Eyes said getting up and leaving with Leria.

"You really like to explain things about me. Even when it is just me and you. Why don't you give it a rest. I am well aware of the things you have done to me." Leria said as they headed home for the night. Leria needed to make more ink knights to ensure she would not need to hire many people to work for her.

* * *

Leria managed to find a few people to work for her. She got them working how she wanted them to. That had taken a couple of weeks. And the parlor had even gotten a couple of customers. Leria sat at the front counter of the parlor. She looked up when she heard the bell signalling someone coming in. She looked up and saw a lady with cinnabar colored hair. "Hello how may I help you? Are you looking for a tattoo of any particular type or style?" Leria asked watching the woman look around.

"I am just here to look around." She said walking around looking at all the pictures up around the place. "Well just stay out of the back and I don't care what you do." Leria said eyeing the lady suspiciously. "So you ever meet a Giovanni before?" The lady asked watching Leria who just flipped through some stupid magazine.

' _She is probably a detective or something. Whatever does not seem like she has the evidence to do anything. I should send a ink probe to reclaim evidence maybe mess up there system as well. And if that does not get rid of her. Well I can always have her killed now. Probably do it myself.'_ Leria thought to herself.

"Look I don't know what to tell you. You went through horrendous things that would have darkened anyone's heart. But you don't have to turn down this path." Cinnabar said looking at the young girl in front of her. "Whatever you say lady. I just work at a tattoo shop." Leria said while eating a cookie. That was when Princess showed up and started nibbling on a cookie. "Hey there Princess." Leria said happily petting her chinchilla on the head lightly.

"Huh you certainly seem to love that little animal. I have to say you are one strange criminal." Cinnabar said turning to leave. "Yeah yeah whatever you say." Leria said as she pulled out an art pad and started drawing. She drew an ink probe and sent it out to infiltrate the police systems. "Alright now we will be heading out tonight to mess up Cinder's operations." Leria said to Bright-Eyes. "Alright sounds like fun." Bright-Eyes said grinning.

 **End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: So this will have one more chapter before going on a short break. The purpose of the break is to refresh myself by getting into a very different story idea. But don't worry I will finish this no matter what.**

 **Chapter 3: A Raid, A New Ally, And A Revelation**

Cinnabar stood looking about the warehouse. A white fang member dead from ink shots and security guards who were swiftly taken out with slim knife wounds containing ink. Do to the amount of damage and dust taken Cinnabar is sure that two rival groups decided to hit it at the same time. The Ghost of Ink seems to have been the first to arrive. Then the white fang seems to have come in and started a fire fight.

"I don't think she has ever stolen this much dust before. I guess she may be trying to recoup her losses from the loss of her home. Then again this seems a bit excessive she has never worked this many jobs before." Cinnabar said looking about the place nothing but dust was stolen.

* * *

Detectives Brown and Cinnabar get called in in the middle of the night. As they arrive they see a place that is burnt to hell and back. As they entered it quickly became clear the Ghost of Ink was there. They found a body in one of the less burned sections that had wounds stained with ink. And there were signs of whatever monster the Ghost of Ink keeps on a leash was here. Bodies that were crushed or torn apart were all over and many were also burned. "This all seems very strange." Cinnabar said as she kept searching.

* * *

Cinnabar stepped into the bank and immediately made note of several large splatter's of ink. "We know she leaves ink in the wounds she inflicts but there is ink all over the place." Cinnabar said as Brown finished talking to the first officer's on the scene. "Yeah this case is a bit odd. We have always believed her to work for other's stealing things for them. But this seems different I think she may be moving on." Brown said as they walked about inspecting things. The normal security all had there necks broken except one who had a slim knife wound. "I am curious as to why there is so much more ink then normal. We have only seen Ink splatter's a couple of times before." Cinnabar said thinking out loud.

* * *

Leria sat next to Bright-Eyes in the back of a truck with inactive Ink Knights and some of the new recruits. Two of the five were driving the truck to there target. "We are almost there boss." Tommy there designated driver shouted back to them. Leria stood up and grabbed a hand hold on the wall. "Alright the target is the dust. Destroy it, sabotage it, steal it anything to throw there plans off. You are free to kill any you encounter inside. But remember the time limit of 15 minutes after the first shots. Now hold on tight."

Leria said as everyone grabbed onto hand holds tightly while the 12 knights activated and stood up grabbing holds on the roof. Next thing they knew the truck was crashing through the door of the warehouse. All of the people in the back barely held on until the vehicle stopped part way in the warehouse. The driver and passenger were glad it was a specially made truck. The glass and everything else managed to come out intact if a bit beat up. They rolled down there windows and opened fire hoping the glass would hold.

As the two in front opened fire on white fang Leria led the rest out of the back. Bright-Eyes led a few around the side as Leria charged in the front with the rest. The Ink Knights just walk in firing full blast at the white fang. As a result the white fang find there aura levels falling fast. However the Ink Knights find themselves taking many shots do to how open they are. Suddenly Roman comes out and blasts one of the knights arms off causing it to charge unable to attack from range.

Leria with her shield strapped to one arm and her revolver in the other. As she opens fire her shots shred through the aura of the white fang leaving them open for the Ink Knights to finish off. One of the Ink knights gets taken down collapsing into a giant puddle of Ink. But despite taking one down the white fang in the warehouse were basically torn apart.

Roman takes down another Ink knight with a few well placed blasts. Leria switched to focusing on Roman. As she blocks a blast with her shield as she hits roman with 2 shots to the chest forcing him behind cover. Leria ran in further firing at his cover. As she got closer Roman had to move to behind different cover as he fired a few blasts. Leria blocked one and dodged the other as she continued to chase after him. She kept up her barrage up as she chased after him.

This time she dashed around his cover nailing him in the face with 2 shots. Roman reel's back slumping against the crates. "Damn seems I backed the wrong horse." Roman said as he rubbed his head. "Yes you did Roman and you were also mistaken to believe I would join her. My interests do not include anything nearly as sinister as Cinder." Leria said gun pointed at Roman. "Well I suppose you intend to kill me now?" Roman asked dropping his weapon and watching Leria.

"That is certainly an option. Unless you come work for me." Leria said as Bright-Eyes walked up behind her. "They are loading some dust into the vehicle. We have taken care of all of the white fang." Leria nodded and looked back over at Roman. "Well I suppose I can switch sides. I should probably tell Neo about the change of plans so she does not end up working for Cinder." He said picking his weapon up and looking ready to follow. "I was not expecting him to actually join. Oh well that just means I need to keep an eye on him." Bright-Eyes said shrugging as they started moving. They climbed into the now very crowded truck.

* * *

As they arrived at there destination they unloaded the dust and the Ink knights into a small warehouse. Then they left the truck and went to the tattoo parlor. "This is our meeting place and an actual tattoo parlor." Leria said as she waved to the lady behind the counter. "Hey Snow." Leria said as they walked in. "Hey Leria how did the raid on your enemy go? I hope you did not get hurt." Snow said jumping over the counter and lifting Leria up into a tight hug.

Bright-Eyes laughs a bit while watching them. "I am fine Snow. When I hired you I was not expecting you to be constantly hugging me." Leria said as Snow continued to hug Leria into her chest. "I did not expect to be working for someone so adorable." Snow said as the rest of Leria's crew just sat around the place with Roman staring bewildered. "Leria has never let anyone treat her like that before as far as I am aware." Roman says as he takes a seat.

"I don't let anyone do it. I just don't hurt her for doing it." Leria said struggling out of the woman's embrace. Snow pouted a bit when she did but let her get back to business. Leria sighed as she was once again standing on the floor. "Alright Roman you are in charge of making us money. But you do have to consult me about most things." Leria said as she headed for her office. "Alright everyone you are free to leave or stay and get a tattoo." Bright-Eyes said to the group as she gestured for Roman to head to the back with her.

When they entered Leria was sitting behind her nice desk drawing something. "So what is the plan new boss?" Roman asked sitting down across from Leria. "My plan for now is to destroy Cinder and grow my power and control in vale." Leria said not looking up front what she was drawing. "I see I can work with that I suppose." Roman said taking a puff of his cigar. "Please try to refrain from smoking very much in here. I don't much like the smell." Leria said finally looking up from her drawing.

* * *

Leria found herself at a table with Ruby, Yang, Snow and Bright-Eyes. "So who is this?" Yang asked looking at Snow. "Snow is my name." She said as she grabbed hold of Leria and pulled her into her lap. "She is overly affectionate towards Leria. She works at our tattoo parlor we opened up." Bright-Eyes said taking a sip of her tea. "So you just let your employee treat you like a child?" Yang asked watching Snow and Leria.

"I find it is easier to just let her do it then to constantly fight with her on it." Leria said as she got back in her seat despite Snow's protests and pouting. "You just keep getting stranger and stranger." Yang said laughing a bit. "So how have you been? And is your tattoo shop doing well?" Ruby asked in a cheery voice.

"I am fine Ruby. And the shop is doing okay." Leria said sounding bored. After a little bit a feast of all kinds of foods was brought out and placed on the table filling it with platter's of food. There was barely enough room for everyone's plates and drinks in front of them. Leria immediately set out on eating devouring roll's and ribs as well as mashed potatoes and chicken legs. Bright-Eyes just took her time grabbing a bit of everything as the other three watched in awe for a moment before rushing to grab the things they wanted most. "Leria really does eat a lot of food." Ruby said as Leria grabbed some ham and corn on the cob. Then she grabbed some pasta's and dumplings. "Yes she does. So I had no clue this place existed. They serve food from everywhere!" Snow said as she grabbed a couple of rolls.

"This is Leria's favorite place. She says it is actually really well cooked especially considering how many different types of food they make." Bright-Eyes said before eating some of the food she has grabbed. "She likes to order some of everything when she plans to eat like this because apparently it helps food to remain tasty." Bright-Eyes said eating some more. "Well I suppose that makes sense." Ruby said as she ate.

"It is a marvel they manage to cook so many types of food so well." Leria said digging into even more foods. "Its a marvel you can eat so much food." Yang said looking over the table. "That is because she made a deal with a owl." Bright-Eyes said grinning as Leria glares over at her. "Ignore the demon in human form." Leria said before continuing her feast. "Sometimes I swear you two hate each other." Yang said still watching them.

"We do hate each other in a lot of ways. And I mean a lot. But we have grown to accept each other and even care about each other in some ways. We have a complicated relationship." Bright-Eyes said with the most serious look Yang had ever seen on her face. "I see..." Was Yang's reply. "Well that is because when we first met you attempted to beat me to death for a ring." Leria said seriously.

"Yes that is very true... however you did force me into eternal servitude." Bright-Eyes said earning even stranger looks from the table. "Okay this is just getting weirder what the hell are you two talking about? I thought you were sister's?" Yang asked looking at them suspiciously.

"I am Leria The Ghost Of Ink a criminal who made a deal with an ancient and powerful owl. Bright-Eyes is said owl and has lived for many centuries but became bound to a ring that I am now also bound to. Thus she must now do as I command and cannot knowingly harm me. Oh and I am no longer human. I was on the verge of dying and was forced to ask her to give me the power to survive. She turned me into a Ink like substance that feel's and looks human. When I eat I turn the food into Ink which enter's some kinda reservoir until used." Leria said watching the two across the table closely as they started to laugh. "That is ridiculous." Ruby said laughing some more.

Leria as if to demonstrate creates a knife in her hand cuts her finger. They all watched slightly disturbed as Ink flowed from the cut instead of blood. "I can now make things drawn in ink become the depicted item using ink. I can also turn it back into ink but at a reduced amount. If it gets damaged enough it loses its form. Sadly ink does not hold up very well to water. Strangely enough I can drink most drinks. Bright-Eyes is really just a shape shifting and very powerful owl. So what are you gonna do now?" Leria asked watching them very closely as Snow stared at her unsure how to feel about her boss now.

 **End Of Chapter**


End file.
